


Chemicals React

by Metalmark



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Boys' boarding school, Drama, F/M, Friendship., Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalmark/pseuds/Metalmark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This much I knew: there was more to Atemu than first meets the eye. I just never thought I'd be the one that he'd unveil all the mysteries to him to. Or how much that would change things between us."</p><p>A new city, a new school, new friends and lots of confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fresh New Beginnings...or something like that

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this idea came to me one day, and I don’t think I’ve read a boarding school story with Yuugi and Atemu, so I decided to take on the challenge. There will be slash (Yuugi x Atemu) but there will also be hints at other pairings that are heterosexual. Consider yourself warned though.

**Chemicals React**  
By: _Metalmark_  
(Chapter One: Fresh New Beginnings...or something like that.)  
.  
.  


  


I was nervous. I couldn’t even stop myself from fidgeting at that moment. It was dumb of me, in all honesty. To act as fidgety as a kid on their first day of school but then again in my defense, it was my first day at school. A new school.

I fixed the collar of my white shirt and heard my mom calling me to come downstairs to eat. Quickly, I ran downstairs, and helped myself to pancakes and orange juice.

The nervousness hit me again as Mom and Grandpa chatted on about how great the boarding school was. Right. I ignored their talking on my new school and instead focused on finishing my breakfast.

Everything was so different here in Domino City. Grandpa lived here and just about had always lived here. When Mom decided that it would be best to move cities due to some things happening back where we lived, Grandpa welcomed us with open arms. After my dad passed away when I was little, we were the closest family he had left.

But really, as much as I loved Grandpa I don’t think it was that bad that we had to move into a different city. But Mom thought otherwise. She refused to leave me any further in what she called a “toxic environment.” It didn’t matter how much I told her that it was fine and I could handle it. It didn’t matter what or who I left behind.

I jumped when I felt my Pocket Buddy go off. Immediately I pulled it out and used the attached pen tool to scroll and see the message. I really didn’t need the gizmo but my mom had insisted that all the teens had one and thus why I should have one even though I didn’t talk to that many people. Only one I talked to: Mazaki Anzu, my childhood friend that I had left behind. I miss her...more than I ever have the courage to admit – at least to her face.

 _Yuugi,_

 _Good luck on your first day! I’m sure you’ll be fine. I miss you here, and hopefully I can visit you there one day? If you guys are okay with it that is. My mom said she would be fine with the idea. She goes on about you as usual. Honestly, I think you’re the only guy friend of mine she’s ever liked. Hah.  
-Anzu._

I smiled upon reading her message, flushing lightly at the part about not only her missing me but her mom liking me. Whenever the chance came up her mom would always invite me over. I got the feeling she...well, _knows_...about my, err, crush on Anzu.

I used the pen to type up my message telling her that she was more than welcome here with us anytime and that I missed her as well. Afterwards I quickly finished up my breakfast and told my mom and grandpa goodbye before running out the door. I walked just about everywhere back home so I didn’t see any reason not to do the same here. I already knew where the boarding school was due to orientation a couple days back.

It was warm outside. I yawned a bit. I hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, far too nervous to catch a wink of sleep.

My thoughts trailed to my school. What if...it was like the one back home? I mentally shuddered at the thought. No, it wouldn’t be. Stuff like that didn’t happen as boarding schools right? It wasn’t like it was a cheap boarding school either. Kaiba’s Boarding School for Boys cost way more than my family could ever possibly afford. But surprisingly they had offered me a full scholarship due to my grades at my old school. I wouldn’t say I was a genius but I made good grades; enough to allow me to come to this school, I guess.

I spotted the gates of the school up ahead and walked in after sliding my student card on the reader by the gate. Almost everything was electronically checked here. You couldn’t fool this system.

There were groups of boys dressed in the same uniform as I was wearing talking inside the school grounds. I was early I noticed as I glanced down at my watch. This was a good thing though. I hated being late to school...or anything, really.

I gave another yawn, not looking where I was going and ended up bumping into someone. I made a sound of surprise along with the other boy before stumbling a bit back. You see, I’m short, which is probably one of the reasons why I was picked on so much back home.

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention where I was going,” I said.

The white haired boy blinked at me with his slightly big brown eyes (Ah, so I wasn’t the _only_ one around here with big almost childlike eyes). He merely gave me a quiet smile then and nodded. “It’s quite alright. I guess we’re all a bit on the edge due to it being the first day.”

Tell me about it.

“I’m Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi. This is actually my first year here,” I rubbed a hand on the back of my neck nervously.

His smile never faltered. In fact he actually looked a bit relieved now.

“Me too. I’m Bakura Ryou.”

At least I wasn’t the only one. He was probably thinking the same exact thing.

I smiled back at him before hearing a loud sound. Blinking, I looked to my side to see a group of males riding skateboards in circles. One was a blond haired male and the other a brown haired. Behind them was another male who oddly enough have a hair style similar to mine. Really _similar_ in fact. I know, you’re thinking that, that’s normal but it isn’t in my case. Why? My hair is spiked up and if that wasn’t enough it was also three different colors: blond bangs fanning my face, ebony strands going upwards finally ending with magenta colored ends. And don’t ask, please.

The tall, lanky blond got tripped by the brown haired male and ended up falling face flat onto the ground – the cemented ground. I winced as if I could feel his pain.

“Honda! You bastard!”

My eyes went wide as the blond grabbed the other in a choke hold and started cursing over, and over, and over... And my mom actually thought I would be better off _here?_

“That’s Jounouchi Katsuya, my neighbor. The one he’s, um, trying to kill right now is one of his friends Honda Hiroto, and the other in the back just watching is Watanabe Atemu.”

Honda, the brown haired one it seemed, punched Jounouchi and finally got out of the hold. He wasn’t as loud as his friend so I couldn’t hear what he was saying but the glare on his face more or less made it obvious that it wasn’t pretty.

Jounouchi turned our way then as if he felt us staring and grinned, waving at us to come over.

“Come on Mutou-san, I’ll introduce you.”

I followed him without saying anything, tugging on the collar of my shirt along the way. Really, I needed to stop being so awkward. It was embarrassing.

“Yo, Bakura! I figured you’d be here early.” Jounouchi said, glancing at me curiously then. I shuffled my feet in response. “Whose he?”

“Oh, this is Mutou Yuugi, he’s new as well.”

“Ah, gotcha. Nice to meet ya, Mutou, I’m Jounouchi. This idiot here beside me is Honda,” he stopped then and jabbed his thumb pointing to the silent, brooding male behind him. “And that there is Watanabe.”

I already knew their names from Bakura but I nodded regardless and greeted them with a soft hello. They seemed like nice enough guys, and I wouldn’t mind having more friends this time around.

A loud bell sound warned us then that it was time for the beginning of classes. Jounouchi and Honda groaned something about another long year and shuffled their feet lazily towards the entrance. I couldn’t help but laugh. They were different from the guys at my school I was used to; much friendlier, if not lazier.

I felt someone staring at me and turned to find Watanabe staring at me. I blinked, staring back hoping he would eventually look away but he didn’t. He was still staring intensely. But maybe that’s an overstatement. His eyes probably always looked like that, I guess. Crimson like...and intense. I shuffled my feet embarrassed and immediately averted my gaze intimated but not before noticing him eye my hair, raising one brow.

He probably wondered how I had the same hair style like him or something like that.

Bakura said something to him I couldn’t catch and Watanabe murmured back a quiet response before heading past me and into the school. I watched his back as he left, eyes drawn to his hair that once again looked like mine. It seemed to stand out even more due to the bronze tanned skin of his.

“Mutou-san, we’re going to be late.”

Jumping in surprise, I began to run along with Bakura.

Well...things certainly were going to be interesting here that’s for sure.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atemu is antisocial. Yuugi's dessert gets eaten much to his dismal. And grandparents are embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here we go again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! For those wondering, the title of this story is a song by ALY & AJ. While I don’t normally like Disney star singers too much, this song oddly fits the theme of this story very well.

_Chemicals React_  
By: Metalmark  
(Chapter Two:)  
.  
.

I ended up having my first period, history, with Watanabe.

I walked into the class after having asked for help and leaving Bakura to go to his class. Watanabe was already seated, glancing out the window by his desk. I walked over and took a seat by him without even thinking about it.

“Watanabe-kun, looks like we have a class together.” I smiled at him.

He looked over at me slowly, scarlet eyes bright due to the light. “Aa,” he murmured in response.

Then dead silence. I wouldn’t be surprised if I heard...oh, there goes the birds chirping...

I shifted in my chair awkwardly, unsure of what to say next. He wasn’t really helping either. I guess he wasn’t much of a talking person. Quickly after, more students dashed into the classroom and filled the empty seats. I turned my attention ahead to the teacher that walked in. He was tall, and mocha tanned with grayish-blue eyes and straight brown hair that stopped at his shoulders.

“I welcome you all back. This is history,” he paused, using the magical illusion pen to write his name on the front wall in red colors. Mahaado Shibata. “I am Shibata, Mahaado. You may all call me Mahaado-sensei or Shibata-sensei, or something along the lines.”

A hand rose immediately after.

“Yes?”

“May we call you just by your first name then?”

Snickers spread across the room.

Mahaado-sensei gave the most serious look I’ve ever seen and the said boy jumped and stiffened in his seat. “You may if you so desire to have detention.”

More snickers as the boy turned red in embarrassment and sunk into his chair. I kind of felt bad for him. Maybe he had expected Mahaado-sensei to be one of those “cool” teachers that the students could joke with. By the looks of it he wasn’t much into joking. Or anything. He looked pretty serious actually.

“Carrying on, please open your text-pads to page seven so we may begin.” Our teacher ordered, clicking his pen and the kanji on the wall disappeared by the action. Everything was so technology based here. I wasn’t sure even I could keep up.

My eyes grew wide as everyone pulled out book sized devices that looked sort of similar to a laptop but half the size and weight. What? We were supposed to have one of those? Just how much money did a kid have to invest in supplies before coming here? Maybe I didn’t want the answer to that.

So as I mentally freaked, I didn’t notice a desk slide over until I felt the impact against my desk. Blinking in surprise, I found Watanabe had slid his desk over so the edges now touched.

“We can share,” he said simply and slid his text-pad over so that it was in the middle of our connected desks.

I was saved. Oh, and relieved. I made this clear I hope by whispering a quick thanks to Watanabe. He nodded in response but didn’t say anything further.

The gizmo was touch screen I noticed as Watanabe slid his finger upwards so that the page went up. I ended up leaning a bit to the side to be able to read the text on the screen better. One of the students ended up being chosen to read and we followed along silently.

By the end of the period, Mahaado-sensei assigned a reading assignment along with a homework assignment for us to complete before our next meeting. Some of the students groaned quietly, eyeing the door eagerly as sensei finished up his last talk.

Well, so much for the first day being a piece of cake.

\---

I picked up my tray with food and made my way out of the line after paying with my student card. I spotted Bakura wave at me along with Jounouchi and walked over to their table, settling myself beside Bakura. Honda and Watanabe exchanged some words quietly as I took a bite of my pepperoni pizza. The food was good here; very, very good.

“Mutou, you gonna eat that pudding?”

I blinked dumbfounded at the question. Jounouchi was eyeing my banana pudding and I realized that he wanted it for himself. My lips pursed in response. I loved pudding...but, well, I couldn’t just say no. I didn’t want to be rude. So instead I handed him my pudding and he grinned in response, thanking me back enthusiastically that I couldn’t help but smile and chuckle in response.

“How was your first morning of classes Mutou-san?” Bakura asked curiously as he took a drink of his cold, green tea.

I munched on my food, chewing and swallowing before answering, “Good. I’ve already got homework for just about all of my classes though.”

“I hear ya. Same for me here.” Jounouchi added with his mouth full of whatever it was he was eating.

“Gross Jounouchi, eat or speak.” Honda said with a disgusted look as he tried to edge away from flying half-eaten food particles.

I watched amused, shaking my head as the two began to bicker again. They really were a loud bunch. Completely different from Bakura, Watanabe and I. And speaking of Watanabe... I noticed he was staring out the window distracted again. I couldn’t help but wonder if he was always like that.

“Hey, hands off my pudding you dog! You already stole Mutou’s and now you want to steal mine?”

“But, it’s so good. And yours is just sitting there asking to be eaten...”

“Let it sit until I eat it then.”

My lips twitched upwards. Watching the two interact really was like watching a comedy in itself. They acted so...close. I found myself wishing for closeness like that. Aside from Anzu I never really had gotten close to any one else before. I kind of longed for it. That close bond between friends – male friends at that. Because there was oh-so much I could talk about to Anzu seeing as she was a girl. Guy-ish stuff was out of the question no matter how tomboyish Anzu can be.

“Are they always like this?” I said out loud, not really expecting an answer.

“Mostly,” an amused, smooth voice replied back. I looked up to see Watanabe’s eyes watching his two friends fight over pudding. He looked quite amused himself, although it was light.

I smiled and then felt my Pocket Buddy go off. The sound of the Tetris game theme song made everyone stare at me from the table. I looked back and forth confused at their stares.

“What? Like you guys haven’t played Tetris before...”

“That’s so...”

“Old school,” Jounouchi finished Honda’s comment, snickering.

I mock glared at them before pulling out my PB and checking the message. It was another message from Anzu. I scrolled down to read it with the pen before it was suddenly taken away from me in a flash.

“Jounouchi-kun!” I cried out trying to grab it back but he held it out of my reach. I pouted at this.

“Anzu eh? You got a girl?” He grinned as if deeply entertained by the idea. Did I really look that hopeless with the opposite sex?

I flushed in embarrassment, averting my eyes timidly to the ground. “She’s just a friend,” I replied back lamely.

“Jounouchi stop being such an ass.” Watanabe commented, frowning at the blond. I was a bit taken off guard by him suddenly...well, defending me, I guess you can say.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes before handing back my Pocket Buddy and then distracting himself by now eyeing Watanabe’s pudding. He looked up to meet his friend’s gaze, tilting his head to the side almost like a...err, puppy, actually. Weird.

“Hey Watanabe, buddy ole’ pal, gonna finish your pudding?”

Watanabe’s blank look clearly stated that he most definitely was, or at least wasn’t interested in giving his pudding to Jounouchi. I laughed again, covering my mouth with my hand as I did so. I didn’t remember having a lunch period during school as fun as this one before.

Bakura shifted into his pockets and pulled out his Pocket Buddy, checking something. I used the time to continue reading Anzu’s message.   
_  
Yuugi,  
I’m glad to hear your day is going well so far. Mine is pretty good too here. I have Miho-chan for one of my classes. Remember her? She says hi by the way. And any time I have a break works with me. We can work out a date later.  
-Anzu.  
_  
...Date. She had used the word date. It was no wonder Jounouchi had thought otherwise. Of course, she meant something entirely different so I didn’t blame him too much. I used the pen to type up my message response telling her that I did indeed remember Nosaka-chan and that was fine.

“Mutou-san do you by chance play online Duel Monsters?”

I looked up my PB and nodded my head at Bakura’s question. “Yep, why? Do you too?” I grinned at the thought of meeting another player. I loved games.

“Yes, although I don’t practice as much as I used.” He answered slightly sheepishly, scratching a fingertip to his cheek.

“Oh sweet, you gotta duel me then Mutou!”

“Do you always order people around?”

“Shut it Honda.”

I merely smiled, sparing another bicker between the two. “I’d love to duel you Jounouchi-kun. So you have a Pocket Buddy too?”

Jounouchi snorted, “Who doesn’t have one?”

Good point. I smiled wryly at this.

I finished my final pizza slice, gulping down the rest of my water to swallow the food down. Afterwards I dusted off my hands and logged onto my Pocket Buddy and Jounouchi did the same. In a matter of seconds our handheld devices were connected and we dueled online. Now, I wouldn’t say I was the best duelist or anything like that but I was pretty good. I knew my cards by heart and strategies just came to me along the way. It appeared for Jounouchi it was all about luck, which wasn’t bad in some cases but in the long run wasn’t such a good strategy to practice.

“I summon Black Magician in attack mode,” I grinned, seeing my screen take on the figure of the Black Magician. The Magician twirled his wand before attacking Jounouchi’s dragon in a blinding light.

Jounouchi and Honda whistled in appreciation. “Where did you get that kind of monster, man?”

I couldn’t help but beam and add in shameless plugging. It would be more business for my grandpa. “My Jii-chan owes a gaming store that sells monster upgrades and the works.”

“Why didn’t you tell us before?” Jounouchi gaped, eyeing his handheld device almost regretfully as his life points went automatically down.

I shrugged and smiled sheepishly. “It didn’t cross my mind.”

“Hey, I bet Mutou and Watanabe would have a good duel. Honestly, you suck Jounouchi.”

“Imma kick your ass after school Honda. Just wait.”

So, Watanabe dueled too? I found myself curious as to how he dueled. I risked a glance at him and found him staring at my gizmo almost curiously. But before I could say anything or question him, Bakura said something to me.

“Would it be alright if I stopped by the shop?” He asked politely.

I gaped in slight surprise. It wasn’t everyday I brought home someone to the shop. “Of course! Jii-chan would have a field day.”

“Hey, don’t forget about us!” Honda and Jounouchi both added at the same time, stopping and looking at each other in disgust once they realized they had.

I laughed and turned my attention to Watanabe who was shaking his head at his friends’ antics. He hadn’t said anything more so I decided I should add him in to be polite. “You’re more than welcome to come too, Watanbe-kun.”

He looked at me briefly then and nodded his head. “Thanks.”

He didn’t expand any further on if he would come or not though. I decided to leave it at that. The offer was there and it was up to him if he would take it or not. I mean...I would be happy that he did take the offer (another friend was always welcomed) but I wasn’t about to force him to do so.

“Here, give me your number.” Jounouchi said, using his pen to open up his phonebook.

I gave him my number and he in exchange gave me his. This resulted in the others exchanging numbers with me too, aside from Watanabe who watched us with a raised brow. I normally didn’t ask for numbers first being far too shy to do such a thing so I didn’t say anything to him since he didn’t offer. I did see Jounouchi ask for Watanabe’s Pocket Buddy though and see him add something in it that left Watanabe eyeing the screen with a quizzical brow.

“It’s official. We’re all meeting at your shop after school Mutou,” Jounouchi commented with a grin, blond bangs tousling about.

Bakura gave me what appeared an apologetic smile. I merely shrugged one of my shoulders and gave him my best ‘what-can-you-do’ smile. I wasn’t bothered by Jounouchi’s...um, slightly brazen attitude? Yes, that was the word. It was actually a bit refreshing.

\---

So, it turns out all the boys went gaga over my art teacher. I guess I can kind of see why. Her name is Mana, although she refuses to tell us her last name and insists on us never using it either way. When one of the boys in the class raised his hand to ask what they should call her, she merely flashed a radiant smile that made her green eyes sparkle all the more.

“Mana-sensei, although you can call me Mana-chan – but!- that’s only between us,” she held a slender finger up to her pink lips and winked.

It was obvious to say after that she became part of every boy’s fantasy. The blonde hair, green eyes, and milky skin of hers didn’t help; that and she was pretty young. I would guess around early twenties although her big eyes could be misleading. Then again I shouldn’t be talking...sigh.

“Anywho~ Since this is art we’re going to be studying contemporary art this year. I’m going to do my very best to make this as exciting as possible. Expect lots of videos!” Mana-sensei chirped cheerfully, skipping over to her desk and digging around her desk. She pulled out a remote with an “aha!” and after pushing the button a blank screen slid down, covering the board.

“Just a taste of what’s to come, I’m going to show you all a brief, fun video.”

I looked around noticing every boy leaning in, towards her. This was about the most interested I’ve seen the other students compared to my other classes. Blinking, I looked up to see Mana-sensei stepping back, gracefully slipping back to rest on the edge of her desk with ease.

There was still a smile on her face as the video played. She seemed to genuinely enjoy this – teaching. I found myself smiling without noticing it, and gazing upon her. She must have felt someone staring at her because she drifted her gaze over, meeting mine and I froze. In response she merely smiled back kindly, head cocking in an appreciate look that it made my cheeks burn and I looked down shyly.

Great, now she was going to think I was another fanboy or something. I mentally shuddered at the thought.

I looked up then at the screen watching the images of different types of painting and artworks. It was a video made by high school students like us, so they added silly comments and other charades in the mix of explaining certain art pieces. All and all it was pretty interesting actually, and I’m sure the whole class would agree.   
So I leaned back in my chair and watched the mini film as our teacher hummed something under her breath gaining curious stares from the other students. I wonder if she even knew what they thought about her. Then again maybe some things were better off not knowing.

\---

“This is pretty small...ow! What the hell, Honda?”

Honda glared at Jounouchi who was rubbing a hand to his side where Honda had elbowed him with what appeared a chiding look. Bakura scratched a fingertip on his cheek unsure of what to say. He kind of just went along with it, which was what I would do honestly.

I opened the door and gestured all three of them in. They walked in and I called my grandpa. “Jii-chan! I have classmates over.”

My grandpa showed up then, broom in hand as he eyed Jounouchi, Bakura and Honda gapping. They shuffled and shifted nervously to his stare and I cleared my throat, throwing my grandpa a meaningful look. He was making a scene. They didn’t know I hardly ever had friends over.

Please don’t embarrass me. Please, please...

He seemed to get the message. “Oh, Yuugi, I didn’t know you were having friends over. Ahem. Come in you three.”

“Thanks,” Jounouchi grinned and looked around at the items on the shelves.

“Jii-chan, they were interesting in your Duel Monsters chip upgrades.” I said.

Grandpa blinked before his eyes widen in realization. “Oh, come over this way then you fellows. I’ll show you what I’ve got.”

Jounouchi, Honda and Bakura all followed Grandpa to the back cashier. He dug around a cluster and pulled out his computer along with a box of separate monster chips. He opened the box, displaying the chips all labeled with monster names and Jounouchi and Honda whistled at the amount.

“This is quite a collection,” Bakura observed.

Grandpa smirked, pleased with the comment and nodded his head. “Ah yes, I’m quite a collector, you see. Eh, what are your names?”

The three blinked before Jounouchi spoke first. “Jounouchi.”

“Honda.”

“Bakura.”

Grandpa smiled and hummed under his breath before picking out some certain chips and laying them out for my classmates to see. They ‘oh-ed’ and ‘awed’ over the chips as grandpa went onto telling one of his stories about the good ole’ days when he dueled. Which was a long time ago, might I add.

The three didn’t seem to mind though. In fact they all appeared engrossed in his stories. I smiled before something came to mind and I looked at the door absently wondering.

“Jounouchi-kun, did Watanabe-kun say he was coming?” I asked.

Jounouchi broke out of his trance and looked over at me. “Bwuh? Oh, nah. He said he couldn’t make it.”

I pretended not to be too disappointed by this.

“Hey Mutou, let’s duel again. Loser has to buy the others hamburgers?”

I grinned. Ah, who was I to turn down a duel and free hamburgers?

“Sure, Jounouchi-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mana looks more like Black Magician Girl in this story. I hope you all aren’t too disappointed with that. Anyways, leave a word? It’s always helpful to writers when you all leave feedback.
> 
> Notes:  
> 1.) Magical Illusion Pen™: Another gizmo that makes this story overwhelmed with technology. It’s kind of like a laser, but you can spell out words that stay on the said place they are spelt out with (at a distance) until the pen is clicked off. That’s the illusion part to the name.  
> 2.) Jiichan: Cutesy way of saying “grandpa” —or along those lines.

**Author's Note:**

>  _*Watanabe:_ Means “Cross border” but the reason I picked it was because the first people to have the last name were court nobles that were direct descendants of Emperor Saga. So a royal surname...seemed to suit ne?  
>  _*Pocket Buddy™ (PB):_ Totally made this thing up. xD; Gizmos! So, it’s kind of like a pocket DS (except with no flip) that you use to talk with texts and also later it will be used to play online Duel Monsters. Also can be used as an agenda/planner. :D It’s all the technology a teen could ever want in a small pocket-sized gizmo.  
>  *Last names, first names: Normally in Japanese culture last names are said first and then first names.


End file.
